Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that cleans laundry through softening by detergent, waterjet created as the washing tub or wings spin, and impacts by the washing wings, and proceeds with washing, rinsing, and/or dehydrating to rid contaminants of the clothes (or laundry) using the action between the detergent and water. A washing machine includes an outer tub retaining water and an inner tub rotatably provided in the outer tub and containing clothes (or laundry). The washing machine further includes a circulation flowpath for circulating discharged water and sending back to the inner tub and a nozzle for jetting the water from the circulation flowpath back to the inner tub. A circulation pump may also be provided to force the water to be sent along the circulation flowpath.